Effusion d'affection
by Amie-H
Summary: Un soir, chez House. trop court pour faire un résumé plus complet. peut être considéré comme une continuité de "Lie to me", mais sans vrai lien. Huddy, established relationship, fluffy encore XD


**Titre :** Effusion d'affection

**Auteur :** Amie-H

**Genre :** Romance/général

**Pairing **: House/Cuddy

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de House MD ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur **: ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté (examens, tout ça), mais les reviews de la dernière fois m'ont toutes fait énormément plaisir _merci, merci, merci, merci, et donc revoilà une fic fluffy-Huddy XD. J'espère que ça vous plaira :3

Effusion d'affection

L'air frais de la chambre fit frissonner Cuddy quand elle sortit de la salle de bain. Elle enfila un pull trop grand par-dessus son pyjama et jeta un regard au salon.

De là où elle était, elle voyait l'arrière du crâne de House se détacher de l'écran de télé. Elle se mâchonna la lèvre inférieure. La vie avec House était plus simple que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Et plus calme.

Certains soirs, House ne lui adressait pas un mot, et la regardait à peine. Elle ne se vexait pas, elle savait que c'était sa façon à lui de ne pas dire quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient tous les deux plus tard.

Mais cette impression d'être un fantôme autour de lui venait la titiller de temps en temps.

Comme ce soir. Elle avait utilisé le double de la clé du diagnosticien car il ne lui avait pas ouvert. Et s'il ne l'avait pas chassé, il n'avait pas non plus eut l'air heureux de sa présence.

Elle refoula son trop-plein de sentimentalité, et le rejoignit sur le divan. En s'engageant avec lui, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre aux effusions d'affections.

Le silence de la pièce, seulement troublé par le bruit étouffé de la télévision, détendit la doyenne, et elle s'installa plus confortablement.

« Tu as une idée de diagnostic ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement pour tenter une approche.

House répondit par un vague « hum » et Cuddy inspira calmement.

« Ça viendra. Tu trouves toujours. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Au grand désarroi de la jeune femme, House marmonna un autre « hum » sans même détourner les yeux de l'écran.

Cuddy déclara forfait et poussa un long soupir. Elle n'obtiendrait rien ce soir.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher. La fatigue était bien là, pesante sur ses paupières, mais l'idée d'aller s'allonger et de se réveiller toute seule _parce que House n'irait pas dormir dans la chambre, elle le savait_ ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Après avoir ruminé quelques sombres pensées sur le diagnosticien et sa sacro-sainte insomnie, elle décida qu'elle aussi pouvait se montrer têtue. S'il ne voulait pas lui accorder un peu d'affection, elle irait la lui arracher elle-même.

Tout en gardant un air naturel, elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon et le sentit se figer. Elle patienta qu'il accepte son geste, qu'il se détende un peu, et prit comme un signe positif le fait qu'il ne s'écarte pas. Le documentaire semblait devoir requérir toute son attention.

Elle replia ses jambes sous elle et ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, House.

_Hum. »

\o/\o/\o/

« Cuddy. »

La voix pénétra difficilement le sommeil de l'intéressée. Pas encore prête à rejoindre le propriétaire de la voix, elle grogna et se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même.

« Je sais que tu aimes dormir sur mes genoux... » Poursuivit-on. « Mais tu es lourde. »

La vision d'une énorme cicatrice, suivit d'un regard aussi bleu qu'accusateur passa dans son esprit embrumé comme un flash et elle se redressa si brusquement qu'elle faillit tomber du canapé.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas réalisé...

_Bien sûr que non. Tu dormais. » L'interrompit House sur un ton neutre.

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête tandis qu'il étirait ses muscles engourdis.

Cuddy le regarda boiter doucement jusqu'à la chambre, encore trop ensommeillée pour réussir à ordonner ses pensées.

« Il fait froid, ici !!! » Hurla House à seulement quelques mètres.

La doyenne ne put s'empêcher de sourire et secoua la tête avant de le rejoindre.

Il avait de drôles de façons de montrer son affection.

\o/ fin \o/

J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC, si c'est le cas (ou non), dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, que je puisse m'améliorer svp.

See you =)


End file.
